


Wings

by LadyConstellation



Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation
Summary: August Second Prompt: WingsMarinette's learned a lot of different things: the origin of her wings, how to fly, the way magic can change wing colors, and what love feels like.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Wings

When Marinette was five, she learned the story behind her wings. Her papa had set her down on her bed and as she begged him to tell her a story, he sighed and sat down next to her. 

“Well, little bug, one day, a long time ago–” 

“You’re doing it wrong,” she had pointed out, crossing her arms with pouted lips, “All good stories have to start with Once Upon a Time,” 

Tom Dupain nodded, folding his off-white wings behind him, “Of course. Let me start over then. Once Upon a Time, there were humans with no wings. They would walk everywhere, and no one could fly on their own.” 

“Were they sad?” Marinette asked, sleepy eyes blinking slowly. 

“Yes, they were,” Her Papa nodded, “Because to humans, wings represented freedom. As long as humans couldn’t fly on their own, they didn’t think they would ever be free.” 

“Papa?” She asked, tucking her blanket up under her chin, “How did we get our wings?” 

“Well…” He trailed off, “No one really knows. Scientists think that it was something called evolution– that humans got their wings slowly and over time. Some people say that it’s magic. That we received our wings as a blessing, a gift of freedom, and in that one moment, everyone grew their own wings. And very few people, very religious ones who believe in God and angels, believe that humans and angels fell in love and had kids, and that’s how we got our wings. I don’t know what it is, though,” 

“It’s a miracle, Papa,” Marinette said. 

He tilted his head and smiled gently at her, “ _ Oui _ , I suppose it is,”

* * *

When Marinette was eight, she learned she loved flying. Her maman had taken her out into the city of Paris for flying lessons. Sabine Cheng unfurled her red wings in the middle of the park and waited patiently as Marinette struggled to open up her own. 

“Just relax them,” Sabine instructed gently, “Loosen up your muscles– the ones in your shoulders, too,” 

Marinette took her maman’s advice and felt her wings open slowly, cream-colored feathers with light pink tips rustling in the summer breeze. 

“Now start bringing them back and forth, until you’re a couple of inches into the air” She continued, showing Marinette what she meant, “And just hover in the air until you’re ready.” 

Her wings shook from nerves as she began flapping them gently, nearly falling over from the momentum before righting herself a few inches off the ground. 

“Good,” Sabine said, “Now fly up further, and turn so your stomach is facing the ground,” 

Marinette nodded, flapping her wings until she cleared the smaller trees of the park before orienting herself until she was horizontal, knowing her mother was following her, floating next to her. 

She took in the sights of the park below her, looking to Sabine before beginning to fly up further, toward the tallest buildings in the city. 

Flying was supposed to come naturally to every child, but nevertheless Marinette had worried about it. But soaring above Paris, feeling the wind rush through her hair and wings, Marinette understood why everyone had wanted to fly back before they had wings. 

This, being here high above the streets of Paris,  _ this _ was freedom.

* * *

When Marinette was fourteen, she discovered that becoming Ladybug turned her wings from a creamy soft color to a bright, pure white. Her suit had automatically adapted to her wings, adhering around them effortlessly. 

The red and black of her tightly fitted suit simply accented how purely  _ white _ her wings were. Next to her partner, Chat Noir, they looked nearly like yin and yang. His wings dark as night and hers as bright as if you were looking into the sun. 

In the end, she was grateful for the change in wing color– it wouldn’t take a genius to remember ivory and pink wings and trace it back to her. However, white wings were common, though she’d never seen any as pure white as Ladybug’s before. Despite telling Chat Noir she didn’t want to know his identity, she couldn’t help but wonder if his transformation changed his wings too. 

“Well, My Lady?” Chat Noir called out to her, spinning his staff to shield them from the incoming blow, “Do you have a plan or are we just going to  _ wing _ it?” 

She held back a groan, dodging the akuma’s blast, “I’ve got a plan. Go over and try to distract her– your regular straight on approach. The angrier you get her, the better. I’ll sneak up from behind and break the akumatized object– I think it’s in her earrings.” 

He nodded, shooting her a grin that made Marinette’s heart pang in her chest, “Don’t worry Bugaboo, I’ve got your back! Hey Bird Brain!” He called out, “Don’t mean to ruffle your feathers, but I’ve gotta say, are you sure purple and green was the best color scheme choice? I mean, call me basic but I think black is always a nice starting point!” 

Marinette held back a laugh as she snuck up behind the akuma victim, making a quick grab for her earrings. She pulled back out of reach as the akuma swirled around before smashing the earrings to the ground. She purified the akuma and spent her five minutes before detransforming with Chat. 

This, being here with her compassionate, kind partner,  _ this _ was happiness.

* * *

When Marinette was eighteen, she discovered that Chat Noir’s wings did change color as a civilian. His name was Adrien Agreste, and his wings were normally a warm tawny gold. He’d stared at her in awe after they’d discovered each other’s identities before a smile burst out on his face. 

“Oh, My Lady it’s you!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms around her, cocooning her with his wings. 

“Hi, Adrien,” Marinette said, her voice muffled in his shoulder. 

He’d looked at her with such joy and love in his eyes that she couldn’t stop herself from pressing her lips to his. He gasped against her lips before pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist gently. 

She looked up at him, hugging him tighter, “I love you,” she said, and although her words were quietly and pressed into his collarbone he heard her just fine. 

“I love you, too.” 

Still, two months later here she was, sitting with her boyfriend as they watched a movie, his arm slung around her shoulder and wing pressing her closer to his side. 

And as he sang along to Disney love songs, looking at Marinette like she’d hung the moon, she couldn’t believe that she’d once thought her wings were the best thing to happen to her. 

Because this, held safely in her partner's arms,  _ this _ was love. This was everything she could ever want. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of the Wing AU, so this probably isn't great but… *shrugs* I tried.


End file.
